Cálido Abrazo
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: pensamientos abrumaban sus sentimientos impidiéndole ver los de su amante... "Porque te Amo"... "Yo también te amo Usagi-san" esas palabras realmente lo hicieron feliz/ Drabble


"_Un Cálido Abrazo"_

Misaki siempre ha negado amar a Usagi-san pero en el fondo esta consiente de que sin el su vida probablemente no tendría sentido alguno, ya han pasado 4 años desde que comenzaron su relación homo, y aun sigue resistiéndose a los encantos de Usagi-san, de cierta forma lo excita que Usagi-san lo tome posesivamente cuando él dice no, le gusta como susurra esas palabras que tanto le avergüenzan en la intimidad, el placer que recorre su cuerpo es increíble, y solo lo puede provocar las manos grandes y frías de su eterno amante…

En estos cuatro años han pasado tantas cosas que si bien han fortalecido la relación, sigue preocupando de manera inconsciente a Misaki… Si la relación se ve desde afuera, se diría que el amor en unilateral, por sus valores él es incapaz de decir _te amo_ de forma espontanea, de hecho si se cuentan las veces que le ha dicho _te amo_ a Usagi-san, sobrarían mas de la mitad de los dedos de las manos… Últimamente, la gente cercana a Misaki y a Usagi-san le ha dicho a Misaki cosas que realmente lo ponen a pensar…

"_¿De verdad le causo problemas a Usagi-san?"_

"_¿En realidad le amo?"_

"_¿Usagi-san es el único que se esfuerza?"… No, aunque las personas no lo sepan, yo también pongo de mi parte, limpio la casa, hago la comida…_

_*No es eso a lo que se refieren*_

_Entonces ¿a Qué? ¿Por qué siento que no estoy a la altura de Usagi-san? ¿Por qué siento que estoy más lejos de el?_

Estos pensamientos invadían al pobre Misaki… sin darse cuenta de que cada día se volvía mas distante con Usagi-san y aunque Usagi no lo demostrase le hería profundamente ver que su amado Misaki no confiara en el y se alejara sin decir una sola palabra… si bien estaba consiente de que era casi improbable que Misaki dijera te amo tantas veces como él lo hacia, estaba seguro que el amor que él le profesaba era correspondido, pero estos días la distancia se ha acrecentado y sin poder evitarlo la herida en su corazón crece y es dolorosa… Misaki no reacciona a sus caricias y eso lo lleva preguntarse ***¿Qué esta ocurriendo con el? ¿Qué me esta ocultando? **El dolor en su mirada era tan notorio, pero Misaki en su mundo de preocupaciones, no era capaz de siquiera notar que las manos frías de Usagi le tocaban con ansías de ser correspondido, solo cuando el toco un lugar sensible fue que volvió a la realidad… Tener de frente a Usagi-san mirándolo con sufrimiento al ver que Misaki no le correspondía, le partió su tierno e inocente corazón

"_¿Qué ocurre Usagi-san?... ¿Por qué no…sigues?"_

_*Misaki, ¿que te esta pasando?*_

"_Nada…"_

_*No me mientas… te lo ruego*_

"_No quiero causarle problemas a Usagi-san"_

_*Me causas problemas si no me dices que ocurre… Misaki, te lo he dicho mil veces, no importa que… puedes contar conmigo para todo… porque te amo._

Esas palabras aliviaron de momento el corazón de Misaki… la calidez volvió a abrigarlo… que Usagi-san fuera tan amable con el… lo hacia realmente feliz…

Y al fin se dio cuenta de algo… No importaba si para el resto del mundo él era inapropiado para Usagi-san mientras este lo amará como él lo hacía todo estaba realmente muy bien… el sentimiento fue tan reconfortante que tan natural como es respirar… de los labios de Misaki salió un

"_Yo también te amo Usagi-san"_ sus brazos se movieron por voluntad propia y lo abrazaron fuertemente, estremeciendo su cuerpo de la alegría de sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de su amante… Usagi-san estaba sorprendido, esas palabras tan cálidas habían salido de la persona más importante para el…

Todo volvió a la normalidad esa noche… Usagi-san había estado conteniéndose hace días y ahora solo quería demostrarle a Misaki porque es que no podía vivir sin el, solo él era capaz de encenderlo al máximo y por supuesto Misaki solo llegaba al clímax en manos de Usagi-san…

Al final de la noche, en la habitación de Usagi-san con un ultimo beso de buenas noches se durmieron en lo que sería el abrazo más cálido que los dos hubiesen compartido alguna vez.


End file.
